Paw patrol/ the cray saga episode 1 vanguard
(Disclaimer: I do not own any canon characters unless specified As mine, Goldenlatias6 owns Penelope, Rosie, and Lilac, I do not own paw patrol, cardfight vanguard or any companies or songs associated with these brands, finally I did not create any cards in this story unless specified by me. Enjoy. P.s. Akira is a boy and Rai is a girl to clear any confusion) Narrator: over the years, many games and activities have become regular parts of our daily lives. Narrator: but none such as popular as the trading card game cardfight vanguard. Narrator: it's a life altering expierence and one that will shape the destinies of 6 kids and 8 pups. (screen goes to a city. A mysterious boy enter an alley. A pup follows him.) (a light comes from the alley. The boy and dog disappear) cardfight vanguard opening 5 infinite rebirth http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight!!_Vanguard_Episode_Opening_5 episode 1: vanguard (screen opens up on a different planet, called cray, with a gold knight and an abyss dragon staring each other down) dragon: I didn't think you'd survive that wave of attacks knight: (smiles) I'm full of surprises. dragon: oh really knight: just watch (the knight glows) dragon: huh knight: now ride the vanguard. Awaken, knight of afterglow Gerard (A shining knight a radient sword appears) dragon: what is that Gerard : now finish it. (his sword glows and slashes the dragon with blinding light) dragon: NOOOO! (pans back to the real world in a card shop) (we see Akira and Lucas playing a card game while Rai watches) Lucas: you beat me again. Akira: well thats how the game goes. (we see the cards versions of Gerard and the dragon, magatsu storm on the table) Lucas: grrrrr. What's happened to me lately. I used to always beat you, but now that you have that card. Akira: I can't help it if I improve my game against other vanguard fighters. Rai: okey do you guys want to go at it all morning or do you want to see chase's new look on the new episode of paw patrol. Akira: oh right we were talking about it all week. Lucas: I almost forgot. Rai: welll then what are we waiting for, to my house. Akira and Lucas: yeah! Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon (Meanwhile in the paw patrol universe) Ryder: so these are the PAWs of unity. Katie: wow pretty cool. You guys are even bigger heroes now. (Ryder, Katie, and the Paw patrol plus Rosie are discussing the mysteries of the PAWs of unity) Rosie: not much is known except that they banish the darkness and can create miracles. Chase: yeah, it is pretty awesome what they can do. Zuma: totally. Rubble: hey where's Penelope? Marshall: still sleeping. Rocky: should we wake her? Lilac: nah. Let the girl sleep. After all she hasn't gotten any lately. Rosie: Why? Skye: she said she was having weird dreams lately. Rosie: about what? Skye: she didn't say. Rosie: oh. Well i hope she's okey. Chase: don't worry, she will be. (screen cuts to Penelope's puphouse. She's dreaming) (Dream scene) (she is wearing the PAW of kindness) Penelope: hello? Ryder? Chase? Rosie? ????: Lock. (Penelope is trapped in what appears to be two interconnected red and black rings orbiting around her) Penelope: HELP! (a light appears and slashs through the lock, freeing her) (she sees who saved her... Akira ) (she doesn't know who he is) Penelope: who are you. (Akira holds up his card) Akira: stand up, Vanguard. (card radiates a blinding light) (Reality) (Penelope woke with a start) Penelope: who was that. Penelope: Oh I'm late. Rosie's visiting, how could I forget. (Penelope rushes to the lookout, up the elevator, and to where everyone else is) Penelope: sorry I'm late. Why didn't you wake me? Zuma: we wanted to let you sleep. Since you haven't been able to lately . Penelope: (shyly blushes) you don't have to really. (just then the PAWs glowed and engulfed Penelope in light) (when the light ended she was gone) Katie: what, just, happened. Rosie: she's gone. Rubble: what are we gonna do. Rosie: don't worry, I think there might be a way to find her using the other PAWs, but we need mommy's help. Ryder: alright, PAW patrol is on a roll. (The pups bark excitedly) (Meanwhile in the real world a certain pup just woke up in an alley) Penelope: what? Where am I? (She walks out of the alley and sees the beauty of Sakura city) Penelope: wow! Amazing! (At that same moment Akira was walking home from his friend's house) (He accidentally tripped over Penelope, not seeing her) Akira: sorry little cutie, I didn't see you there. Akira: (Thinks) she has a tag with a Red Cross on it, but nothing about her name or owner. Akira: well, I'm Akira. Man, I wish I knew your name. Penelope:oh... Um... I'm Penelope. Akira: welll nice to- wait, did you just talk!? Penelope: yes. Akira: wait. Talking puppy, Red Cross pup tag, name is Penelope... Your from the PAW patrol. (Penelope was stunned that he knew, and he looks exactly like the kid from her dream) Penelope: how did you know? Akira: in my world your a tv show. I'm your biggest fan. Penelope: (blushes) really, thanks. Akira: so how are you here. Penelope: i honestly don't know. There was just light and the next thing I know I'm here. Akira: well maybe while your here, you can stay with me. Until we can get you back to your world. Penelope: sure. Akira: then lets go. Penelope: okey. (they run back to Akira's House which is above a very successful card shop that his parents own) Akira: Mom, I found a boarder collie puppy. Can I keep her until we find her owners? Mrs. Tsubasa: sure, but only until we find her owners. Akira: thank you. So did dad leave on his business trip? Mrs. Tsubasa: just left. Akira: Awwwww. I wanted to say goodbye. Mrs. Tsubasa: don't worry I did it for you. Akira: thanks. (Akira takes Penelope to his room) Akira: hey, I want to show you something. (he opens the door and she sees a ton of framed vanguard cards and other vanguard things) (he hands her a deck) Penelope: what is this. Akira: a vanguard deck. I want to share something special with you. it's called cardfight vanguard. (she looks through the cards in her deck) Penelope: wow, they're angle nurses. Akira: they're part of the angel feather clan. Penelope: clan... Huh. Akira: I'll explain later. But right now I challenge you to a cardfight. Penelope: hmmm. I accept. cardfight vanguard ending 11 ride on fight http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cardfight_Vanguard_Ending_11 preview: Akira: vanguard is a life changing expierence and I want to share it with you. Penelope: I'm nervous though, what if i mess up. Akira: don't worry you'll be fine. Akira: next time on Paw patrol/ the cray saga: Stand up, Penelope. Akira: picture it. The way to victory! (to be continued) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Series